The invention relates to a method and a device for air conditioning and/or heating of premises, comprising at least one service room (kitchen, bathroom, toilet, etc.), and at least two main rooms (living room, drawing room, bedroom, hall, office etc.). It also extends to heating and/or air conditioning of buildings comprising several premises, and in particular housing blocks, tertiary accommodation premises (hotels, retirement homes), office blocks, etc.
This invention also relates specifically to a method and a device for air conditioning and/or heating, which, in addition to this heating and/or air conditioning, makes it possible to control in all seasons the supplies of renewed air required according to the regulations in force.
At present, the simplest conventional ventilation solution which is designed to permit statutory supply of renewed air into premises, consists of providing air intake apertures on the facade in the main rooms, and extraction apertures in the service rooms. However, this solution is inefficient, and in particular can lead to discomfort and detrimental pollution and/or acoustic effects, in noisy and/or polluted environments.
For these reasons, the only solution which is actually proposed at present consists of using double-flow systems (extraction in the service rooms, and insufflation in the main rooms). However, this solution has a high cost price, owing to the need to increase the number of blower columns. In addition, according to this technique, it is difficult to modulate the throughputs blown into the main rooms, in accordance with the needs for supply of renewed air to the said rooms.
When the premises are equipped with a heating and/or air-conditioning device, management of control of the ventilation air to be supplied room by room also constitutes a delicate problem, which has not been solved hitherto. In fact, at present, it is physically impossible to distribute the throughput of renewed air equally room by room. In addition, stoppage of the heating and/or air-conditioning device by means for regulation, in particular in mid-season, or closure of one or more blower apertures, lead to interruption of any renewal of air in all the rooms or in the room(s) concerned. Thus, no heating and/or air-conditioning device at present which has a variable throughput is capable of assuring control, room by room, both of heating air and renewed air.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate this disadvantage, and its main objective is to provide a method and a device for heating and/or air conditioning, which additionally makes it possible to assure control of renewed ventilation air, room by room, in accordance with the regulations in force.
Another objective of the invention is to make it possible to modulate the throughputs of renewed air in accordance with the throughputs of air extracted.
Another objective of the invention is to make it possible to increase the renewal of renewed air in a room, when the latter is very crowded or smoky, without a deficit in the supply of renewed air in the other rooms.
Another objective of the invention is to make it possible to control the supply of renewed air in accordance with the external ambient pollution and the level of occupation of the premises.
For this purpose, the primary object of the invention is a method for heating and/or air conditioning of premises, comprising at least one service room, and at least two main rooms, consisting of:
using an external unit and at least one internal unit, the external unit comprising means for regulation with variable power and an exchanger, and each internal unit comprising an air take-up unit, means for ventilation with a variable power throughput and an exchanger, and being designed to assure the heating and/or air conditioning of at least two main rooms;
discharging a given volume of stagnant air from each service room;
conveying a given volume of renewed air to the air take-up units of each internal unit;
mixing the renewed air and the air taken up in each internal unit, upstream from the exchanger of the latter;
blowing the mixture of renewed air/heated and/or cooled air taken up, into each main room, through at least one blower aperture which is supplied by an internal unit, and each of which is associated with means for motorisation, which can make it possible to modify the position of opening of the said apertures; and
regulating the temperature in each main room, by means of temperature measurement means, with which the means for motorisation of the blower apertures are associated, such as to obtain positioning of each of these apertures which can make it possible to maintain each of the said main rooms at a pre-determined set temperature.
According to the invention, this method is wherein a central control unit is used, which is associated with the external and internal units, the means for motorization of each blower aperture, and the means for measurement of the temperature, and is programmed to be configured:
either in a mode for control of the temperatures of the main rooms, during which:
it controls the external and internal units and the means for motorisation of the blower apertures, according to the information received from the means for measurement of the temperature, such as to maintain the set temperature in each main room;
it determines the position of the means for motorisation of each blower aperture, such as to detect any total closure of the (or all of the) aperture(s) which supply/supplies a main room;
and, if all the apertures which supply at least one main room are closed, it is configured in a mode for control of renewed air, during which:
it measures the time of closure of the said aperture(s) closed;
after a time of closure of the said aperture(s), which is greater than a pre-determined threshold, it calculates the deficit in the supply of renewed air in each room not supplied, and controls the means for motorisation of all the blower apertures, such as to open each blower aperture initially closed, and to close the initially opened blower apertures of the rooms, for a period of time which is designed to make up for the deficit in the supply of renewed air in each room not initially supplied; and
it is reconfigured in the temperature control mode in the main rooms, when the deficit in the supply of renewed air has been made up.
According to the invention, when a method of this type has been perfected and set up, firstly it can be utilised with all methods of heating and/or air conditions used at present, which comprise a centralised blower unit, with regulation room by room, i.e. in particular:
the method described in patent FR-2 703 761 in the name of Mr RIBO; and
the conventional methods which use at least one internal unit and one external unit, consisting either of:
a power unit with variable heating and cooling, which is associated with a blower throughput modulated in accordance with the needs of the premises treated;
a centralised chilled water production unit (which is reversible or is associated with independent heat production), which supplies a convector fan in each apartment, or a system for processing air by areas;
an air processing system with a variable throughput;
a unit of the V.C.T. type (variable coolant throughput); or
a monoblock unit, for example of the air/air conditioning equipment type, installed in the roof.
According to the invention, the renewal of air is controlled by a sequential function, which, when a (or the) aperture(s) which supply a main room close(s) under the effect of the means for measurement of the temperature, and thus when the quantity of renewed air introduced into the room in question becomes too low, makes it possible to compensate in a very short time for the deficit of renewed air in this room, according to the following process:
1) If all the main apertures are open (general demand for heating or cooling). The renewed air is distributed equally in each main room, in accordance with the nominal throughput of the main apertures.
2) If one or more apertures are closed: the central control unit analyses the time during which each aperture has remained closed, and after a period of time which is determined by the said unit, commands closure of the apertures previously open, and opening of each aperture previously closed, such as to introduce into the rooms concerned a throughput of renewed air which is equivalent to the supply of renewed air during closure of the apertures.
Sequential functioning of this type makes it possible to assure control of renewal of air room by room, constantly and irrespective of the season, in conformity with the legislation in force, i.e. it makes it possible to introduce the renewed air into the premises in all the main rooms, according to the need of each of the said rooms.
(It should be noted that in the present application, the term xe2x80x9cblower aperturexe2x80x9d denotes either conventional apertures with motorisation at the rear of the said apertures, or motorised shutters which are disposed upstream from a blower grate fitted onto a casing. In addition, the term xe2x80x9cdischarge of stagnant airxe2x80x9d denotes either systems which consist of injecting the renewed air into the main rooms, such as to lead to pressurisation of the latter, which causes discharge of the stagnant air through any suitable aperture, or, more conventionally, mechanical or manual extraction systems. For the sake of simplification, the term xe2x80x9cdischargexe2x80x9d will also be replaced by the term xe2x80x9cextractionxe2x80x9d in most of the text of this application).
According to a preferred embodiment, in its renewed air control configuration, the general control unit is programmed to control the external unit and/or the internal units, such that the temperature of the mixed air blown is close to the set temperature of each room initially closed. This therefore prevents disruption of the ambient temperature of the room(s) concerned.
According to another characteristic of the invention:
use is made of blower apertures provided with a main blower pipe, comprising a closing shutter controlled by means for motorisation, and an additional pipe with a reduced cross-section; and
in the configuration for controlling the temperature of the main rooms, of the main control unit, and on the assumption that all the blower apertures are closed, air is distributed equally in all the main rooms, by means of the additional pipes of the blower apertures.
On the assumption that all the main apertures are closed (set temperature reached in all the rooms), the renewed air is thus distributed equally, owing to the additional pipe of the main apertures, the dimensions of which are also such as to maintain the range of the jet, so as to avoid any discomfort, and to maintain the sweeping of the room.
In addition, and advantageously, when all the blower apertures are closed, the main control unit controls the means for ventilation of each internal unit, such that the latter provide a minimal throughput of mixture of renewed/air taken up, by means of the additional pipe of the blower apertures.
In addition, when all the main apertures are closed, the central control unit is also advantageously programmed such that the temperature of the mixed air blown is close to the set temperature of the main rooms.
According to another characteristic of the invention, each additional pipe of each blower aperture is equipped with an automatically adjustable modulator, which can supply the same throughput of mixed air for a given range of pressures, and thus prevent any risk of discomfort.
In addition, each blower aperture is advantageously equipped with a temperature sensor, which acts as a means for measuring the temperature, is pre-assembled to the said blower aperture, and is disposed such as to be swept by the ambient air of the room. The addition to each blower aperture of a temperature sensor makes it unnecessary to have to install a thermostat in each main room, and therefore reduces the cost of equipment and labour.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the stagnant air is extracted from the service rooms by means of extraction apertures which are connected to pipes in which low pressure is created by a fan.
In addition, at least one of these extraction apertures, and in particular the one which is located in the kitchen, is equipped with a manually-controlled throughput modulator, which in particular makes it possible to modulate the throughput extracted, according to the occupation and/or use of the room concerned.
In addition, advantageously, in each slot of the blower apertures, there is integrated a flap which is articulated around a transverse axis, and can oscillate freely from a position of total or partial closure of the said slot, towards a position of total opening of the said slot, according to the air pressure upstream from the latter.
The function of a flap of this type is to limit the throughput of leakage supplied by the slots when the apertures are closed, since, when at least one blower aperture is open in the premises, the air pressure upstream from the closed apertures which are equipped with the said flap is then insufficient to open the latter.
Consequently, if one or more apertures are closed, and one or more apertures are open, the slot of the closed apertures does not allow to pass through a throughput of leakage which can modify the ambient temperature in the rooms of which the apertures are closed.
The renewed air is advantageously introduced into the premises by means of a pipe which is provided with a fan, and this renewed air is supplied to each internal unit by means of pipes, each of which comprises an insufflation aperture with a throughput which can be modulated, thus making it possible to adapt the throughput of renewed air according to the throughput of air extracted.
In addition, in order to adapt the throughput of renewed air of the insufflation apertures to the throughput of air extracted, the central control unit is advantageously connected to each extraction aperture with a throughput which can be modulated, and to each of the said apertures for insufflation of renewed air.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the intake of the pipe for supplying renewed air is equipped with a filtering system, according to the ambient external pollution. The renewed air is thus filtered before being introduced into the premises.
In addition, according to a preferred embodiment:
there is provided in the premises at least one sensor to measure the quality of the air in the said premises, such as in particular a humidity sensor, a carbon dioxide sensor, etc.;
the device is equipped with an external sensor to measure values corresponding to those of an internal sensor, i.e. in particular a humidity sensor, a carbon dioxide sensor, etc.;
the general control system is connected to each measuring sensor and to the external sensor, and the latter is programmed such as to optimise the throughput of renewed air which is actually necessary for the premises.
In the method according to the invention, it is therefore possible to regulate the throughputs of extraction, and insufflation of renewed air, according to the information transmitted by the external and internal sensor(s). The renewal of air is therefore optimised according to the actual needs in the dwelling. In fact, measurement of the comparative quality of the external air and the internal air makes it possible in particular to determine the level of occupation of the area, and therefore the throughput of renewed air necessary.
Thus, by way of example, if humidity sensors are used, the method consists of:
measuring the external humidity;
calculating the internal humidity corresponding to the set temperature in the main rooms, on the assumption that there is a lack of production of vapour in the said main rooms, and therefore there are no occupants present;
measuring the actual humidity in the main rooms; and
according to these various measurements and calculations, modulating the throughput of renewed air, according to the divergence obtained, which is representative of the level of occupation of the premises.
According to the invention, two advantageous solutions can be envisaged for optimisation of the throughput of renewed air.
According to a first solution, the premises are equipped with a single measuring sensor, the central control unit being programmed, according to the information supplied by the said sensor, to regulate the throughput extracted and the throughput of renewed air insufflated.
The central sensor then measures the average quality of the air in the premises, and, according to the information provided by this sensor, the central control unit then adapts the throughput of air extracted (extraction apertures with a throughput which can be modulated) and the throughput of renewed air (renewed air insufflation apertures).
According to another solution:
each blower aperture is equipped with a measuring sensor; and
the central control unit is programmed such as to optimise the throughput of air extracted and the throughput of air insufflated at each internal unit, according to:
the position of the closing shutter of the blower aperture(s) of each room; and
the information supplied by each sensor, which is representative of the level of pollution (or occupation) determined by each sensor which xe2x80x9cmeasuresxe2x80x9d the level of pollution of the room concerned, and therefore its need for renewed air.
According to this solution, the central control unit then optimises the throughputs of renewed and extracted air according to the condition of opening of each blower aperture, and the information supplied by each sensor which xe2x80x9cmeasuresxe2x80x9d the level of pollution of the room concerned, and therefore its need for renewed air.
In addition, for one or the other of the above solutions, the central control unit can advantageously be programmed to limit the throughput of renewed air to a minimal value, if the external pollution becomes higher than the internal pollution, such as to restrict these throughputs of renewed air to pre-defined limit values.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the central control unit is designed to be able to be positioned in a control mode which is known as xe2x80x9csmokyxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9chigh level of occupation of one of the main rooms, known as the xe2x80x9cliving roomxe2x80x9dxe2x80x9d, during which:
it is initially configured in a sequence known as xe2x80x9cliving roomxe2x80x9d;
at the beginning of which it commands opening of the blower aperture(s) of the living room, and closure of the blower apertures of all the other main rooms;
it calculates a given maximal mixing throughput in the living room, and controls the internal unit of the said living room such as to obtain this level of mixing;
it adapts the thermal power supplied by the internal unit, such as to obtain the set temperature in the living room;
after a pre-determined period of time, it is configured in a sequence known as xe2x80x9cbedroomsxe2x80x9d, in which;
it commands closure of the blower aperture(s) of the living room, and opening of the blower apertures of the other main rooms known as bedrooms;
it calculates the deficit of renewed air in the bedrooms during the living room sequence, and commands maintenance of this xe2x80x9cbedroomxe2x80x9d sequence for a period of time which is designed to make up for the said deficit of renewed air; and
it is repositioned in its xe2x80x9cliving roomxe2x80x9d configuration, after this period of time has elapsed.
(It will be appreciated that a main room known as a xe2x80x9cliving roomxe2x80x9d means either the actual living room, or any of the other main rooms (office, bedroom etc), at the choice of the occupants).
This characteristic makes it possible to minimise the transfer of pollution from a room which is highly occupied and/or smoky, such as the living room, to the other main rooms, without leading to a deficit in the supply of renewed air in the said other main rooms.
In addition, during this xe2x80x9csmokyxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9chigh level of occupation of the living roomxe2x80x9d control mode, as well as in normal sequential functioning, the main control system is programmed to position each extraction aperture and each insufflation aperture in the maximal throughput mode.
This arrangement is aimed firstly at optimising the sequences of deficit of supply of renewed air, and secondly at assuring substantial ventilation of the room which is highly occupied or smoky.
In addition, and advantageously, during the xe2x80x9csmokyxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9chigh level of occupation of the living roomxe2x80x9d control mode, the xe2x80x9cbedroomsxe2x80x9d sequence is triggered, either after the pre-determined period of time, or if the divergence between the actual temperature in one of the bedrooms and the set temperature of the said bedroom becomes greater than a given value. This arrangement makes it possible to avoid excessive cooling of bedrooms which may be occupied.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the central control unit is programmed to analyse the development of the temperatures in each main room, relative to the respective set temperatures, in order to command closure of the blower aperture(s) of one of the main rooms, in the event of abnormal variation of temperature in the said room, and in order to emit an alarm-signal which is representative of this closure.
In fact, this function makes it possible to detect two abnormal phenomena, i.e.:
maintenance of a window in the open position during the period of heating or air conditioning; and
dysfunctioning of a motorised blower aperture.
This therefore prevents losses of energy, in particular if a window is open, and, moreover, the user is warned of the dysfunctioning, and can eliminate it.
According to another characteristic of the invention, in the air-conditioning mode, the central control unit is programmed to command extraction and insufflation of the maximal throughput of stagnant and renewed air, when the external temperature becomes lower than the set temperatures.
In addition, use is advantageously made of a heat exchanger for renewed air/extracted air, which is designed to assure pre-heating or pre-cooling of the renewed air.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the central control unit comprises manual controls, which can allow the user to pre-define a plurality of functioning characteristics such as:
definition of at least two types of set temperatures for each main room, such as comfort temperature or reduced temperature; and
definition daily or weekly, and in hourly steps, of the set temperature for each main room, such as anti-frost temperature, comfort temperature, reduced temperature etc.
The above method can be used for heating and/or air conditioning of isolated premises, such as an individual house. It is however advantageously designed for the heating and/or air conditioning of several premises such as housing blocks, Offices, lodging rooms, etc.
In this case, in addition, each of the premises can be equipped with an external unit, or a centralised external unit can be used for all the premises. In addition, the term xe2x80x9cpremisesxe2x80x9d in this case means either a Conventional dwelling, or a series of offices in a block, or a group of hotel rooms, or the complete hotel itself.
The invention extends to a device for heating and/or air conditioning of premises comprising at least one service room and at least two main rooms, comprising:
an external unit and at least one internal unit, the external unit comprising means for regulation with variable power and an exchanger, and each internal unit comprising an air take-up unit, means for ventilation which have variable throughput and power and an exchanger, and are designed to assure heating and/or air conditioning of at least two main rooms;
means for discharge of stagnant air;
means for introduction of renewed air at the take-up units of each internal unit;
means for mixture of renewed air/air taken up in each internal unit, upstream from the exchanger of the latter;
means for blowing the mixture of renewed air/air taken up present in each main room, in one or more blower apertures which are supplied by at least one internal unit, and each of which is associated with means for motorisation which can modify the position of opening of the said apertures; and
means for measuring the temperature in each main room, with which there are associated the means for motorisation of the blower aperture(s) of the said main room, and which are designed to make it possible to obtain a set temperature in the said room.
According to the invention, this device for heating and/or air conditioning comprises a central control unit which is connected to the external unit, to each internal unit, and to the means for motorisation of the blower apertures, the said central control unit being programmed to:
either be configured in a mode for controlling the temperatures of the main rooms, during which:
it controls the external and internal unit(s) and the means for motorisation of the blower apertures, according to the information received from means for measuring the temperature, such as to maintain the set temperature in each main room; and
it detects the position of the means for motorisation of each blower aperture, such as to detect any total closure of the (or all the) blower(s) which supply a main room;
and, on the assumption that all the apertures which supply at least one main room are closed, it is configured in a mode for control of renewed air, during which:
it measures the time of closure of the said closed aperture(s);
beyond a time of closure of the said aperture(s) which is greater than a pre-determined threshold, it calculates the deficit in the supply of renewed air in each room which is not supplied, and controls the means for motorisation of all the blower apertures, such as to open each blower aperture initially closed, and to close the blower apertures initially opened of the other rooms, for a period of time which is designed to make up the deficit in renewed air supplied in each room not initially supplied; and
it is reconfigured in a temperature control mode in the main rooms, when the deficit in the supply of renewed air has been made up.
In addition, the central control unit is advantageously programmed in its renewed air control configuration, in order to control the external and/or the internal unit(s) such that the temperature of the mixed air blown approaches the set temperature of each room initially closed.
According to another characteristic of the invention:
each blower aperture comprises a main blower pipe, containing a closing shutter which is controlled by means for motorisation, and an associated pipe with a reduced cross-section;
in its configuration for controlling the temperature, and on the assumption that all the blower apertures are closed, the central control unit is programmed to assure equal distribution of the air in all the rooms, by means of the additional pipes of the blower apertures.
In addition, the means for motorisation of the blower apertures are preferably designed to position the closing shutters in two positions, corresponding either to total closure, or to total or partial opening of the main pipes of the said apertures.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the additional pipe of each blower aperture is equipped with an automatically adjustable modulator, which can make it possible to supply the same throughput of air for a given range of pressures.
In addition, in its slot, each blower aperture preferably has a shutter which is articulated around a transverse axis, and can oscillate freely from a position of total or partial closure of the said slot, towards a position of total opening of the said slot, according to the air pressure upstream from the latter.
In addition, each blower aperture is advantageously equipped with a temperature sensor, which is pre-assembled to the said aperture, acts as a means for measuring the temperature, and is disposed such as to be swept by the ambient air of the room, when the said blower aperture has been installed (phenomenon of induction).
For each service room, the air extraction means advantageously comprise an extraction aperture which is connected to a main pipe, in which low pressure is created by means of a fan, at least one of the said extraction apertures preferably being provided with a device for manually-controlled modulation of throughput.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the means for introduction of renewed air comprise a pipe which is provided with a fan designed to supply this renewed air in each internal unit, at the level of an insufflation aperture with a throughput which can be modulated, such as to make it possible to adapt the throughput of renewed air to the throughput of air extracted.
The central control unit is then preferably connected to each extraction aperture with a throughput which can be modulated and to each aperture for insufflation of renewed air, and is then programmed to adjust the throughput of the said insufflation apertures, such as to adapt the throughput of renewed air according to the throughput of air extracted.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the device comprises a filtering system which is integrated in the pipe for supply of renewed air, according to the ambient external pollution.
In addition, this device advantageously comprises:
at least one sensor to measure the quality of the air in the premises, such as in particular a humidity sensor, a carbon dioxide sensor, etc.;
an external pollution sensor to measure values corresponding to those of an internal sensor, i.e. a humidity sensor, a carbon dioxide sensor, etc.;
the general central control unit being connected to the various external and internal sensors, and being programmed to optimise the throughput of renewed air which is actually necessary.
In this case, and according to a first advantageous solution, this device comprises a single internal measuring sensor, the central control unit being programmed to regulate the throughput of air extracted and the throughput of renewed air, according to the information supplied by the said sensor.
Again in this case, and according to a second advantageous solution:
each blower aperture is equipped with a measuring sensor;
the central control unit is programmed such as to optimise the throughput of air extracted and the throughput of renewed air at each internal unit, according to:
the position of the closing shutter of the blower aperture(s) of each room; and
the information supplied by each sensor in the room concerned, which is representative of its need for renewed air.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the central control unit is designed such that it can be positioned in a control mode which is known as xe2x80x9csmokyxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9chigh level of occupation of one of the main roomsxe2x80x9d, known as the xe2x80x9cliving roomxe2x80x9d, during which:
it is initially configured in a sequence known as xe2x80x9cliving roomxe2x80x9d at the beginning of which it commands opening of the blower aperture(s) of the living room, and closure of the blower apertures of all the other main rooms;
it calculates a given maximal mixing throughput in the living room, and controls the internal unit of the said living room such as to obtain this level of mixing;
it adapts the thermal power supplied by the internal unit, such as to obtain the set temperature in the living room;
after a pre-determined period of time, it is configured in a sequence known as xe2x80x9cbedroomsxe2x80x9d, in which:
it commands closure of the blower aperture(s) of the living room, and opening of the blower apertures of the other main rooms known as bedrooms;
it calculates the deficit of renewed air in the bedrooms during the living room sequence, and commands maintenance of this xe2x80x9cbedroomxe2x80x9d sequence for a period of time which is designed to make up for the said calculated deficit of renewed air; and
it is repositioned in its xe2x80x9cliving roomxe2x80x9d configuration, after this period of time has elapsed.
In addition, according to another characteristic of the invention, the central control unit is programmed to analyse the development of the temperatures in each main room, relative to the respective set temperatures, in order to command closure of the blower aperture(s) of one of the main rooms, in the event of abnormal variation of temperature in the said room, and in order to emit an alarm signal which is representative of this closure.
As previously stated, a heating and/or air conditioning device of this type can be used for individual premises, such as a house. It is however also designed for the heating and/or air conditioning of several premises such as housing blocks, offices, lodging rooms, etc, comprising either an external unit for each of the premises, or a centralised external unit.